A long vacation in the city of vampires
by SarahSahara
Summary: "I hope I will not hear that my Emma is with some silly human or a dumb vampire." He told his daughter. But how will react the original that his child is in love with Damon Salvatore? How will react her new friends when they will find out that she is the daughter of the most dangerous vampire? Damon/OC !M!
1. Isobel I

CHAPTER 1

She was sitting on the front of her white BMW M3 Cabrio car. She was eyeing closely on what was happening in this small restaurant named "Mystic Grill" . 'What is with the names in this damn town?' she laughed in her head. Soon a black hair woman, who – she smelled – was a vampire, left the local and run with vampire speed somewhere. 'And this new born vamps should be more careful…' she rolled her eyes. Right away a man with dark blonde hair left the Grill too, going towards his car. He made her remember her father, who probably was playing with some witches somewhere in Europe.

She entered the local and payed a look on the big window that was having view on the parking lot. She saw that man and the raven vampire speaking. She saw her grabing him by the neck and threatening to kill off his students if he doesn't cooperate. Then the woman blurred away. The girl shrugged and took a seat at the bar and a nice guy with blonde hair and blue baby eyes came and asked her what she wanted to order.

" I want a coke and a raspberry pie... please." She said trying to be nice and then faked a smile. The boy just laughed. Well if that humans are when you don't behave, she should stay with them more often. But unfortunately she hasn't much space alone since now, her first vacation out of her father's eyes. She just hoped it will be fun to stay in Mystic Falls, she heard from witches that is a magical place.

"You must be new. I haven't seen you before. I'm Matt Donovan, welcome in the town."

"Emma Mikaelson, uh, nice to meet you." Now she was surprised. He bringed her the drink and the pie and let her to enjoy herself. It was the first time when she was trying human food, so she chose something sweet. Now she was at the third raspberry pie, she never thought that this could taste so good. It was nothing like blood that would only stop her cravings. Of course, sometimes she would drink alcohol but not much because of her father.

Matt was now looking at her, a smile playing on his lips. "Do you want another one?" he laughed and surprisingly she laughed too.

"No, I think it's enough, but that pies are really good. How much it costs?"

After paying the bill, she took her car and went at her new house. She opened the door and entered the house. It was so…small! She never lived in such a small house! She wanted to buy a bigger one, she couldn't stay here. She was sure as hell that she deserved something better. She founded an already cleaned room and leaned in the bed, deciding that she will call an estate agent or something tomorrow morning.

The next day, Emma waked up at the sound of her door ring. She groaned in frustration and walked down to see who it was. There was a blonde girl, probably 17 years old, wearing teenager clothes and an annoying smile on her face.

"What?" she asked harshly, but the girl who was staying in front of her didn't seem to pay attention. Emma swears if Barbie didn't put off that dumb smile from her dumb face, she would kill her right there.

"Hello! My mom just told me that we have a new neighbor and I wanted to say Welcome to Mystic Falls. I didn't have time to make something for you because I have to got to school, but we can meet there because tomorrow we are recreating the Battle of Willow Creek and today we are making a float. You can come to help me and my friends, or if not then I hope we will see each other at school. By the way, my name is Caroline Forbes." She finally stop speaking and Emma sighed loudly.

" Emma Mikaelson." She said shortly. She looked at Caroline who gave her puppy eyes so she continued.

"First of all, I am 19 so I don't go to school anymore. But I will come to help you at that float for recreating that odd battle and … it would be nice to meet new people." Caroline giggled at that and hugged Emma who watched then with wide eyes her neighbor walking away to school.

She dressed with some blue denim shortie shorts, a golden sleeveless blouse and a pair of Laboutin platforms. She looked once more in the mirror, making sure that she was looking good. Emma called that agent, that lead her to a big white house. The woman, named Jenna S.. something, gave her the keys, making the girl the owner of the house. Now was better. She compelled some men that were walking in front of her new temporary home to help her with the luggage. She then picked two of her helpers and fed with them.

* * *

Later Emma found herself in front of the school. There were so many kids, so many hearts that were beating and she found herself wanting to bite someone again. She then spot Caroline and Matt and another 2 boys.

"Hey, you made it!" Caroline screamed and hugged her.

"Hi Caroline, Matt."

"Hi Emma." The boy smiled at her.

"Wait, you know each other?" Barbie asked with a little jealousy in her voice.

"Yea, she ordered yesterday 3 raspberry pies at the Grill." He laughed and the vampire rolled her eyes, but smiled too.

The boy who was standing right next to Matt was eyeing Emma up and down, again and again dreaming at her slim body and long legs. After she met Jeremy and Caroline finally told her his name, Tyler answered how he knew that the girls liked: " Hey, sexy!" he gave her a charming smiled, putting a hand on her waist. She smirked coming closer to him, and when he thought she will give him a kiss, the girl hit him in his sensitive place. He cried out and she just winked at him. The others laughed their stomachs out.

Now Caroline and Emma were working at their part when 2 girls approached them. She saw Katherine at first, but then she heard the girl's heart beating. 'Oh my God! I just found the doppelgänger.' She thought about calling her father, but she wanted at least a month alone… she would think later about this.

"Emma, these are Bonnie Bennet and Elena Gilbert, my friends. Girls, these is Emma Mikaelson, my neighbor."

"Actually ex-neighbor. I bought today a bigger house. So Elena, Jeremy Gilbert is your brother? I just met him."

"Yes, he is my little brother." Elena looked at the new girl with curiosity. "How do you like so far Mystic Falls?"

"It's nice and I like it because I have finally time for myself here."

"You came here alone?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, yea… it's like a vacation that my father promised me a long time ago." Emma said painting the side of the float.

"Why in the world you chose this small town?" Barbie asked incredulously and the vampire laughed understanding Caroline's point. "Care!" the other two girls shook their heads, making Emma to laugh again.

"Well, I went in many places with father, but it was just for short periods of time because of his…work. Though he spent time showing me his favourite places and we went in vacations just the two of us like once in 2 or 3 years. He is kinda busy and we move a lot, but he finally let me to go in a location chosen by me and now I'm here." She tried to explain and felt somehow relieved that she can act like a human so quickly.

"You didn't say anything about your mother." Elena stated softly.

"Oh she died when I was little." The answer came nonchalantly. realising how that sounded, she added quickly "I miss her so much." Emma raised her head from where she was working and found a lot of tension between Bonnie and Elena, but she didn't want to put over their business. Soon her phone started to ring, so she excused herself to the other girls and went at the bathroom.

Everyone at Mystic Falls High School was having fun making the floats for the Founder's Day parade. At a table in the cafeteria, Alaric was passing out papers to his students.

"So these are the specs for the History Department. For the Founder's Day float we will be recreating the battle of Willow Creek." He said this next when he past Tyler, "Tyler's been nominated at the head of the production design."

"By whom?" Tyler asked with slightly wide eyes.

Ric looked at him as he sat down Matt's paper, "By me. I've seen you sketches and they're good."

"I'm not really into the whole…"

Ric didn't let him finish protesting. "Well, just pick your team, be creative and…" He trailed off when he saw Elena and Stefan talking in the cafeteria. "Don't screw up."

"Hi Mr Saltzman!" Elena greeted.

Ric turned around and started walking with them following him as he said, "Come with me. We need to talk."

* * *

Emma looked at the phone, seeing who was calling her.

"Father, there haven't even been 2 days since I left."

"Well you can't blame me because I'm worried that my daughter will end with a piece of wood in her heart." He smirked, liking to annoy her.

" I am not weak and you know it."

"No, you're not, but you can be naive sometimes, darling." She rolled her eyes knowing that her father was smirking. " Now that I know you arrived in Mystic Falls I want you to help me with something."

"What is it?"

"Like you know, Mystic Falls is special. There had been always supernatural creatures and I want you to tell me if you see something out of place." Emma thought about telling him that she found the doppelgänger, but she wanted to know more about her, maybe to find a cure for her.

"Oh ok. Well I'll talk to you later." She said wanting to end the call quickly, so her father wouldn't give her more 'tasks' .

"Wait a minute, sweetheart. There's something else I want to talk to you about." He said now more serious. She just sighed.

"What?"

"I hope I will not hear that my Emma is with some silly human or a dumb vampire."

"I don't know…"

"Emma!" he growled and she laughed.

"Ok, ok. Bye dad." She always liked when he would give her more attention then to his witches.

"And no alcohol, Emma! I mean it."

"Yes, sir!"

They hanged up and Emma went back to the table where now was just Caroline.

"You finaly came back!" the blonde shouted. "Now go and find Mr Saltzman's class. We need more glue."

"But where is Elena?" the vampire asked not liking to do what other people tell her to do. Her father always said that she was as stubborn as her uncle Kol.

"She's with her boyfriend. Now go!"

"Ugh, fine! You're lucky that you have taste at clothes.." she mumbled and Caroline giggled.

Emma walked down the hall when she read Alaric Saltzman on a door. She went to open it but she stopped in time to hear voices in the class.

Elena and Stefan were in Ric's class and he had just told them that Isobel was back. They were sitting there in silence when Damon walked into the room.

"Damon, thanks for coming," Ric told him.

"Sorry I'm late," Damon said. He smirked, "My dog ate my uh…never mind." His smirk fell when he looked over at Elena and Stefan. "What's with the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night," Ric answered.

Damon looked at him surprised, "Isobel is here?" Ric nodded, "In town?"

Damon looked a second at Elena who had a sad face and then looked at the serious look that Stefan was giving him. So this wasn't a joke.

* * *

**_ long_vacation_in_city_vampires/set?id=65101912 _**

**_So this is the first chapter :) Tell me what you think about it and don't forget to give me a review. Sorry if this chapter is too long._**


	2. Isobel II

**Hey guys :D I just got my first review from ****_ShellzVampires _****so I thought about updating sooner and here I am. **

**Now something important is that you can find my outfits on polyvore, so if I write the address like the one from the first chapter ****_long_vacation_in_city_vampires/set?id=65101912, _****the address starts actually with **

**Hope you'll like this chapter, because Emma and Damon are finaly meeting each other. :)**

* * *

John drove up the driveway of the house that Isobel was occupying for the time being. He parked the car and got out of it, going immediately to the front door. John entered the house and was met with music. He took off his sunglass, went through the living room, and headed to one of the rooms in the house only to see a man and woman dancing provocatively and he glanced at the large chair in the room and saw Isobel sitting there watching the couple.

"You're late," Isobel said, looking away from the couple to look at John.

"I didn't realize there was a schedule." John nodded to the dancing couple, "What's with the side show?"

Isobel looked at the couple before replying, "Cherie is a little jazz singer I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo." She looked back at John with a smirk on her face.

"He's gay?" John said.

"Not right now, he's very good to me," Isobel told him with the smirk still on his face. She looked back at the man and woman, "Hey Cherie?" Cherie stopped dancing immediately and so did the man as she continued to speak to Cherie in French, "Cassez vous!"

Cherie and the man nodded before leaving. As soon as they were gone, Isobel looked back at John with another smirk.

"I'm teaching them French," she said. She scoffed, seeing the judgment written all over John's face, "Oh! I can smell the judgment coming off of you." She stood up and walked until she was in front of John.

"Well, they're people Isobel," John snapped. "And you're treating them like they're dolls."

Isobel glared at him as she rubbed her hands together, "If we're gonna be partners you really have to stop being such a hater."

"We're in a partnership because we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance for your lifestyle."

"My lifestyle," Isobel said in disbelief. John didn't say anything so she changed the subject, crossing her arms over her chest, "So, I assume you still don't have the invention."

John shook his head. "I'll get it," he reassured. "I said I would."

"Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that pearl lady and that still didn't work and you still don't have the invention." Isobel scoffed, "I really don't think your plan is working John."

"Well you being here is not going to help anything."

John immediately knew that wrong thing to say before he could correct himself, Isobel smacked him hard in the face and he fell to the ground.

"You failed John," she growled out. "I'm going to take it from here." She stared at John, who was now leaning against the wall, for a few minutes before leaving John sitting there.

* * *

Emma continued to listen them, discovering that inside were two vampires. But why would be a teacher involved in vampires stuff?

"Did you ask her about John? Are they working together?" she heard one of them asking.

"No." Alaric said.

"No they're not?"

"No I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

The vampire growled, now in Alaric's face, "Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions," Alaric snapped back.

She thought it would be a good idea to enter now. From how they smelled, they weren't having more then 200 years. Emma deeply inspired and entered in the class. There was Elena on a table and a blonde boy near her. The teacher was face to face with the vampire that was questioning him seconds ago.

They all looked at her with curios eyes.

"Ugh….sorry to interrupt." Emma looked from one to another, a pair of icy blue eyes catching her attention. She then moved her eyes to Elena. "Caroline said that I'll find here glue." Elena just nodded not knowing what to do or say. Alaric was the one who opened a closet, giving her 2 tubes of glue. She smiled and thanked him, then left with a pair of eyes on her back watching her leaving the class.

Damon heard the door opening and he turned to see a beautiful girl in front of him. She had auburn hair, blue eyes and full, red lips. She was slim and tall. She was like a sunshine, when she left the class he thought that she took with her all the light.

"Who was that?" he asked Elena.

"She's new in town and Caroline invited her to meet us and to help her at the float thing."

"What did Isobel want?" he asked.

"She wants to see Elena."

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting," Stefan said. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"I'll go see her." Elena said finally speaking up.

"Are you sure Elena? You don't have to go if you don't want to." Stefan said concerned.

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Why?" Damon asked.

Alaric was the one to reply, "She's threatened to go on a killing spree."

"I want to do it." She glanced at all of them, "If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

Emma heard the whole conversation. Who the hell was this Isobel? Why were they so afraid of her? She was nothing compared to herself or her father. She went to give Caroline the tubes with glue and went at the Grill waiting to see what will happen. She was seated at a table near the window and soon Elena arrived with the blonde guy. She sat at a table and he was staying at the bar looking for that woman. The teacher and the other vampire with beautiful eyes were waiting outside. Emma caught the handsome looking at her, but she kept her eyes on the phone, looking at him now and then with the corner of her eyes.

Right away the raven vampire from the parking lot entered the Grill. She sat in front of Elena and talked for a few minutes. In the end the meeting was not about a mother-daughter moment. Everything was for a watch/device.

At the same time, Emma was listening the conversation from outside:

"We should be in there," the handsome ranted to Ric as he stood up by him outside of the Grill.

Ric, who was also standing up, spoke up. "No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside," he said.

The vampire rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant."

Ric looked over at him and glared. "You're not going to kill her period!" he snapped.

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"

"She's my wife…Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that was, she's cold and detached."

The blue eyed one nodded, "Yeah, she's given up her humanity."

"Yeah, see, I don't get that," Ric said causing the other to look at him. "I mean, Stefan has his humanity." The handsome scoffed but he ignored as he continued, "He's a good guy and you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something in you. "But with her there was… nothing."

The vampire was quiet for a moment before speaking, "You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother," At the 'How I met your mother thing' He rolled his eyes. "So he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to _feel_. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. He looked at Ric with a smirk, "I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't…"

"Of course I have Ric," he said and Ric looked at him. He smirked, "That's why I'm so fun to be around."

Suddenly Elena was alone at the table and Bonnie came at her. Emma has not given further attention. She took her pie and left the local. She arrived at her house in 15 minutes. She was looking at Isobel's house from the kitchen when she saw the handsome entering in her house. Not long after arrived Isobel in person.

Isobel returned to her house and was met with the sight of Damon with Cherie. He was only in his pants. Isobel's eyes looked over Damon who hadn't taken notice to her yet. Then he started to remove his belt but Isobel made herself known.

"And it's just one blast from the past after another," she said causing Damon to look at as she walked more into the room. "No, no, no." She chanted when he zipped up his jeans. He smirked at her as she looked over at Cherie, "Degage Cherie."

Cherie stood and started to walk away with one last flirty smile towards Damon before she completely left the room. Isobel looked back at Damon only to see a smirk on his face.

"It's good to see you Isobel," Damon said slipping his shirt back on. "I was just having fun with your naughty little minion."

Isobel leaned against the wall. "How did you find me?"

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of her, hands pressed on either side of her head. "Searched for the neighborhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one," Damon told her.

"I should have known," Isobel said with a smirk, looking at him seductively with her eyes. "You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?"

"Well, you caused quite the stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you." Damon feigned a sad look, "I'm a little hurt." He leaned towards her.

"I'm so sorry," Isobel whispered, leaning forward as well. But instead of kissing him, she twisted his head around by the back of his head hard, "Did you bring the device?"

Damon just chucked at her and Isobel rolled her eyes before letting go and walking forward as Damon said while rubbing the back of head,

"Ow." He began walking towards her as he continued, "What are you doing with John Gilbert?"

Isobel turned to face him, still flirting with him with her eyes "We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me."

"I'm sure. One of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?"

"Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it" Isobel said. I'm just doing what I'm told." She smirked, getting close to Damon, "You know Damon we're on the same side."

"Oh yeah? What side is that?" Damon asked.

"Katherine's" Isobel replied simply, grabbing onto Damon's face. "She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that Katherine is not happy when she doesn't get what she."

Damon pushed her from him and Isobel stepped back. "Why are you doing Katherine's dirty work?

"Don't kill the messenger," Isobel said. "She does what she wants?"

"So do I."

"Oh really? You do?" Isobel walked close to him until her body was flushed against his, "What should we do now?"

Damon smirked and they started to kiss passionately. This continued for while but then before Isobel could do anything, Damon slammed her to the floor by the neck causing her to gasp in pain.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up," Damon growled, squeezing her neck tighter. "You do not come into my town and threaten people who are my friends. Going after Elena, big mistake! You leave her alone and I won't hesitate in snapping your neck because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why?" He leaned in and hissed in her ear. "Because it sends a message." He slammed her head hard on the ground and she let out a cry of pain, "If Katherine wants something from me? You can tell that little bitch to come get it herself." Damon let go of Isobel's neck and stood up and he looked down at Isobel with a smirk a his face, "Good to see you Isobel."

He turned around and he used his vampire speed to get away quickly leaving Isobel lying on her back clutching her head in pain. Damon was now outside Isobel's house and he started to go to get his car from the other side of the street, when he saw movements on a window at the house near Isobel's. He looked up at that window and saw the pretty girl from today. She was undressing right in front of him. Now he was drooling. He thought about drinking from her and then compelling her. Or better why not making her his personal blood bag?

He walked to her house. The window from her bedroom was open so he climbed there to look at her closer. She was no longer there and smelling her perfume, he leaned closer to sniff it, thinking that he will be stopped soon by an invisible wall. But boy, he was wrong. He fell right in her room, but he was up quickly without making any noise. How was possible? He sure wasn't been invited here before. That meant she was a vampire. He listened in the house, there was a shower running, but no heart beating.

If she was Isobel's little helper? Of course she was. They lived side by side and arrived together. He was standing on her bed when the shower went off.

Emma took a towel and put it around her. She went to her room when she felt someone behind her. She quickly turned to see nothing. The girl continued her way feeling someone watching her in the same way that she felt at school, in Mr. Saltzman's class.

"I know you're there."

She turned again slowly looking for the vampire that entered in her house. She felt a wind near her and soon the girl was pinned to the wall, a pair of blue eyes watching her closely. They changed places, the handsome was now between Emma and a door, her strong hand squeezing him by the throat.

"Don't you know is rude to enter in someone's house without knocking at the door? She said, her nails cutting his skin.

"Well you let your window open, I heard we have a new girl in town and I thought: I should say 'hi' ." He smirked. "And now I think is still a good idea." He said looking at her body that was covered with just a towel, but she kept his head still to look in her eyes.

"What's your name, blue eyes?"

"You already gave me a nickname?" he asked raising his eyebrows, but he was suffocating because of her strong hand that was tightening the grip so he answered quickly "Damon Salvatore."

Emma smiled sweetly at him, letting him go.

"So Damon, what is the real reason you're here?" she asked sitting on a chair. Damon looked at her gracious moves before changing the subject.

"How old are you? You have some power."

"Yes, I have enough power to kill you. And to answer your question… well I don't really know, I lost count at 500." Damon's eyes widened.

"So Isobel is not that stupid." He said with a thoughtful face.

"Who is this Isobel? What does Isobel with me?"

" C'mone, I know you're her helper. Or maybe she is working for you. What do you want with the device?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know her and I never heard about this device." She said annoyed. He was pushing now her limits.

"You came in town when she came and you live next to her. How this sounds?"

"I don't have to explain you why I am here, boy. And when I say something I mean it. I don't know Isobel, I came here in Mystic Falls in vacation, needed time to rest, ok? Now you better leave because you already pushed my buttons and I don't need to get dirty with your blood." Emma said with her fangs out.

He walked back to her room and before he left, Damon looked once more at her.

" You never told me your name." he said looking at her bright blue eyes.

"Emma." She smiled. "Emma? Just Emma?" he asked.

" Yep."

"Ok . See you soon, Emma." He smirked and she shook her head, thinking about the handsome. Damon Salvatore was sure something special.


	3. Isobel III

In the next day, Emma woke up a little pursed. She was already bored of this town. Last night she watched two movies until she broke the remote and the TV went off. Here was no fun. She even thought about inviting Isobel at her with her minions, maybe getting drunk and killing all of them in their sleep. But she found herself to lazy to move a finger and she fall asleep on the sofa.

Emma took a shower and changed from her comfy clothes on something she could wear outside. In the end she put on her lips a red gloss and brushed her hair.

Everyone in Mystic Falls was building floats for the parade. Emma saw Elena speaking with Isobel, then Matt was bleeding and all the teens jumped to help him. Now was her chance. She went to the raven vampire who was smirking at the side of what she had done and Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hi, we didn't met before. I am Emma, you're neighbor." The girl said sweetly.

"Well I think there is a reason why we never met. Now go and play with your friends." Isobel smirked again and Emma wished she could just cut her head from her shoulders.

"Oh yea? And why is that? Because you think that if you are a little vampire you can boss around in town?" Isobel frowned and looked at her cautiously.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't really matter… all I want to know is what do you want with that watch." The older vampire said, taking a step ahead.

"Something tells me you work with Damon. Tell him to give me the device." Emma rolled her blue eyes and laughed. "I am not working with that jackass, now don't play with me and tell about that watch." She grabbed Isobel's neck pushing her nails in the vampire's skin.

"Is a device and it kills vampires."

"And you want it because…." Emma held her neck stronger.

"I am just the messenger." Isobel gasped and fell on her knees when Emma let her go.

"Give me a reason to not kill you."

"I have Jeremy and if you kill me, he dies."

"I don't know who Jeremy is. Ha!" the girl said letting her fangs to come out.

"He's Elena's brother. I'm sure you know her."

Emma rolled her eyes. "The doppelganger, huh? Katherine was prettier." She said smirking.

"You know Katherine?"

"Oh, we are best friends." Emma smiled sweetly and rushed to Isobel compelling her. "You will not say a word about me being in Mystic Falls and about me knowing Katherene. Clear?"

"I will not say a word." Isobel repeated.

"Good, now go and make sure that that boy is ok and take him home." The older vampire said and disappeared.

Elena appeared at the Mystic Falls square and looked around for Isobel.

"Where is the device?" Isobel demanded.

"Where's my brother?" Elena asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This isn't an interrogation," Isobel said angrily. "Where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked.

Isobel's eyes narrowed, "Do you really think I came alone." She nodded her head up and she looked behind her, seeing Frank and Cherie behind.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest „Do you really think_ I _came alone?" she looked behind her, nodding to Damon and Stefan who came at her call. But what they didn't know ist that another pair of eyes was looking at Isobel, telling her to behave.

"For God's sakes, call home," Isobel said annoyed more at Emma who was giving her thumbs up.

Confused, Elena grabbed her phone and called home turning around so she wasn't facing Isobel. She called home and heard Jeremy say hello and Elena breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" she asked her little brother.

"Now give me the device!" Isobel said sternly.

"Take it." Elena said through gritted teeth. "And thank you!" she said.

"For what?" Isobel asked.

"For being such a monumental disappointment," Elena answered. "It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye Elena," Isobel said coldly before leaving in a blink of an eye, but not before nodding her head to Emma who was smirking. Damon caught the gesture and looked behind him.

He went in Mystic Grill at the table where she was and sat on a chair. They looked at each other in silent. He was thinking if Emma was in town with Isobel or she said the truth last night. But the girl…she was losing herself in his blue eyes.

"You can thank me, you know?" She smirked after 1 minute.

"For what? All I know is that you probably already knew Isobel and you're here with her." He scoffed.

"Yea." She laughed. "We met this morning. And you can thank me, because if I wasn't there, Jeremy would be dead now."

"And you saved him because…you don't even know Jeremy! C'mon, you have to want something. No one is nice just to be." Damon said and ordered a glass of bourbon.

"Oh I want something. I want to prove that I mean no harm to you and your town, friends etc etc." she smirked. "This is like a vacation to me and I try to spread among humans. I … actually thought about feeding from blood bags."

Damon made an 'O' shape with his mouth that made her look at his full lips.

'Hmm!' she thought, but shook her head. He looked at Emma with an eyebrow up at her gesture. She licked her lips and finished her soda.

"Well I gotta go. I'm meeting with Caroline, girls night." She winked at him and Damon watched as she went out of the Grill.

* * *

so yea this is chapter 3. I hope you like it guys and please review, because I want to know what you think about this story and this way I update sooner.

polyvore account is now on my profile :)


	4. BLOG

Hey guys! How are you? I'm happy. :D

I wanted you to know that I'll have soon a new blog on webnode and it will be named A Piece Of Happiness. I'm really excited, but I don't understand why. It's just a blog...

Anyway, if someone is interested and wants to know the link, wants to follow me, or has a blog too, please let me know. I will write there a little about my stories too, my ideas etc so if you like the idea please let me know in a comm.

Thanks! :D


End file.
